


Fourteen First Kisses

by kuchi



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi/pseuds/kuchi
Summary: Kyle and Stan's relationship through first kisses.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of fluffy drabbles (exactly 100 words babey) based on tumblr kiss prompts written throughout last year, thought i'd collect enough of them to post up to valentines day :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kiss on the hand

Afterwards, Kyle wonders with his head under the covers why they’re even playing that game anymore. They’re almost in middle school, for Christ sakes.

His ranger had knelt to be knighted, for the umpteenth time. Kyle doesn’t know what compelled him to present his hand this time. Possibly the period dramas his mom had been watching. He sure as  _ hell  _ doesn’t know why Stan obligingly pressed his lips to it.

What he does know is that they’re never, ever playing that again.

Magical elf kingdom or not, he frantically googles the historical accuracy of the… thing. It calms him marginally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Kiss on the cheek

Kyle stumbles, throwing an arm around Stan, the inside of his elbow sticky against Stan’s neck. Stan can take his weight; he’ll always be able to hold his liquor better.

The air outside is pleasant, cool. An uproar from inside the house means the countdown has started. Kyle snickers, something barely intelligible about Stan’s brooding at lunch about going unkissed every New Year’s for fifteen years.

Stan nods with the chant of each passing second. His eyes fly open at the last, cheeks suddenly warm.

“Dude,” he says, grinning ear to ear. “Gay.”

“Now you can shut up,” Kyle mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Kiss on top of the head

The TV drones a string of late-night infomercials. Stan’s sleeping body is warm, difficult to ignore. Kyle looks down to his hands, curled in his lap like a child’s, and tries to ignore the familiar, dreadful ache that twists in his chest at the sight.

He should have gotten up and left a long time ago. He has homework.

He hates himself for sitting there.

Stan shifts, head slipping onto Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle squeezes his eyes shut. He brushes his nose into the top of Stan’s head, drops a kiss far too light to be damning, and gently extracts himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. A kiss on the jawline

“ _Kiss the person next to you._ ”

“Lame.”

“Yeah, you and Kyle macking isn't a revelation.”

“Dude, whatever,” Stan says automatically, glancing furtively at Kyle. It’s no big deal. He just wants to finish the stupid game the girls roped them into.

His lips catch Kyle on the jaw, too hard and hurried.

“Ow,” Stan says, feeling the sting of teeth against flesh. It wasn’t a proper kiss but it doesn’t matter, no one else saw. Someone coos, someone groans, and Kyle rolls his eyes half-heartedly and punches his arm, hard.

Later, Stan can’t find him when he wants to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Unexpected kiss (1/2)

Kyle blinks. “Fuck. Fuck, I didn’t—”

Stan stares up, his chest heaving. Kyle kissed him. Here, on his bedroom floor, in the middle of a tussle that Stan doesn't remember how they got into, couldn’t if he tried. His heart lurches sickeningly against his ribs, the giddy laughter from moments ago dying on his lips. He brings a hand to them, to confirm they’re there.

That Kyle kissed them.

He’s painfully aware of the jutting corner of a textbook trapped under his shin. Of Kyle’s elbow unconsciously jabbing his stomach so much it's hard to breathe.

“Dude,” he whispers. “Wow.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Shy kiss (2/2)

Stan cuts the engine in front of Kyle's house. The silence stretches.

His palms are sweating, already.

Kyle makes an aborted movement to leave before sitting back down. “About yesterday. You know this doesn’t mean—it doesn’t have to change our—” He looks embarrassed. “I’m still the same person.”

Kyle’s arguing a point he doesn’t believe in. But fuck, his nerves sure don't help Stan’s. He’s crappy with words.

“I think,” Stan says evenly, and swallows. “It’s never gonna be the same again.” And before Kyle can interrupt, he leans over, hands shaking, and kisses Kyle full on the mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Drunk kiss

“Hey,” Kyle huffs, a warning ambling in the back of his brain. “ _Hey_.” But Stan's already working his belt. And _licking_ at his throat, deliciously, disgustingly, _definitely_ not sober.

Responsible is the last thing in the entire fucking world Kyle wants to be right now. He hates that he's always the one that has to be.

He pushes Stan off, or whatever wobbling approximation his arms manage.

Stan looks bewildered, breath fast, eyes bright and glassy and unfocused, like Kyle’s probably are. Kyle finds himself absurdly petting the sides of his face in apology. “Not now, okay? Not this way.”  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. In secret kiss

Suddenly, there’s nobody in the room but them: the last stragglers from Kyle’s birthday party are talking hushedly in the kitchen, the bathroom floor upstairs creaks from his dad’s footsteps, and the tinny, distant sound of loud music played too quietly means Ike is occupied in his room.

Kyle closes his eyes and listens, happy and tired. A jingle interrupts him. Stan’s playing games on his phone, legs hitched over Kyle’s lap on the couch. Catching Kyle’s eye, he smiles.

Kyle doesn’t return it. Instead he takes the opportunity to lean over and kiss him, just once, before anyone returns.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. “Shut up” kiss

“Shh,” Stan hisses. “Jesus Christ, they’re gonna hear you.”

Just his luck that the first time he’s finally, properly managed to get Kyle writhing and moaning out from that fucking veneer of control he always has around sex happens to be while his sister hosts a gathering downstairs.

He’s clamped a hand over Kyle’s mouth, turning his moans to desperate, muffled whimpers, and while that itself is way hotter than it has any right to be, he does _need_ his hand to keep doing what he’s doing.

Stan’s quick to work out that his mouth can do the same trick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Kiss on the nose (1/2)

“Here?” Stan presses his finger gingerly against the bump.

Kyle’s face scrunches. “Don’t—” but Stan’s already there, planting a kiss on his nose.

Kyle bats him away, smiling. “Wrecked my car the summer before college, remember?”

“I thought this was fifth grade? You got into that fight with Cartman right before the field trip.”

He’d broken it twice—he’d forgotten. It says something that all Stan’s childhood scars are sports injuries while half of Kyle’s are from getting into scraps.

Stan’s touching it again, eyes unfocused. Kyle elbows him, smirking. “I can think of somewhere else I’ve got a scar.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Giggly kiss (2/2)

His thumb skims over a silvery nick on Stan’s jaw. “And here?”

“That was you, dick. I hit you and you did _not_ hesitate in hitting me back.”

“Seriously?” He doesn’t doubt Stan’s memory — Kyle’s pretty sure he’s repressed most of elementary school himself. “Why?”

Stan nods, mouth twisting bashfully. “I got mad at you ‘cause I thought Wendy liked you. Again.”

Kyle has to roll right across the bed to contain himself, his stomach hurting from laughing so hard. Stan crosses his arms.

“Dude,” Kyle manages, snickering. But he comes back, tilting Stan’s head delicately to kiss the spot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kiss on the forehead

He’s done it before. It wasn’t Stan, and it was less than good.

“Give me a minute, okay?” He flips over his pillow. Stan can’t know he’s having a crisis-stroke-revelation over getting fucked in the ass.

“Hey, I know.” Stan’s still stroking his arm, intermittently.

Kyle's eyes prick. Stan _doesn’t_ know. There’s shame and there’s anxiety, and then there’s just having made yourself vulnerable to the one person you know you can’t come back from.

Stan mumbles a goodnight, lips pressing into the clingy sweat above Kyle's brow, a warm hand resting on his chest. Kyle sighs, shaky breaths levelling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Apology kiss

“Why are we watching this now?"

"It's important, dude. It's the future."

Stan snorts. Politicians squabbling is basically anything but.

"...Okay, fine, not really. But you know, it's relaxing."

“ _This_ is relaxing?”

“Shh,” Kyle says irritably, cupping a hand around Stan’s head, determined to prove his point. Stan adjusts himself on his bony shoulder and cinches an arm snugly into his waist. Kyle’s lying—he actually finds TV debates enthralling. Yet between every moan and gripe at the screen is a brush of his fingers in Stan’s hair, an absentminded kiss on his ear.

Well. It could definitely be worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Morning kiss

Stan trudges in from the bathroom, ready to crawl back into bed for another six hours. Kyle is one big lump of sheets, except for an arm sticking dangerously out.

He probably can't get comfortable lying on his damn watch.

Stan leans over, feeling more than seeing in the predawn light, and unclasps it from his wrist. The glow catches his eye as he sets it down on. 5.17 A.M.

He worms back into Kyle's body heat. Kyle curls into him, both arms finally tucked underneath the duvet. Stan gets a kiss on his collarbone for his trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines!! shout if you'd like to see any more kiss prompts or if u wanna suggest a specific one, I'm a bit addicted to writing drabbles now lol


End file.
